


Deserted and Abandoned

by MissMason123



Series: Shance Fluff Week 2017 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst?, Established Relationship, Fluff, I promise, It gets a bit iffy for Shiro at one point, M/M, Not Beta Read, Shance Fluff 2017, Shance Fluff Week, Shance Fluff Week 2017, Title sounds angsty, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i guess, its not that angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 11:31:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11147523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMason123/pseuds/MissMason123
Summary: June 6th: Home/Family"The blue paladin walked closer to what he thought was the source of the noise, which so happened to be the corner which he’d seen the object that’d drawn him in there in the first place... It was a cryopod, similar to that Allura and Coran were in, but it was smaller. Much, much smaller. Roughly the size of a human child. The size of a baby."Written for Shance Fluff Week, thanks to the guys at shancefluffweek.tumblr.com for organising this!





	Deserted and Abandoned

**Author's Note:**

> I am terrible at getting these prompts out on time, this one is 3 days late but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯. So here's the (quite late) 6th June prompt, "Home/Family". Enjoy, and let me know what you thought in the comments!

Decimated was the only word that could describe the planet at that point. Having taken the brunt of the Galra’s attacks, the inhabitants had left and allowed the Galra to harvest whatever it was they had come for. 

The black lion touched down, a cloud of dust erupting from beneath its paws. “I think we were too late…” Shiro murmured, looking out at the barren land from his display window. On his left, a similar rumble indicated the arrival of the blue lion. A small window popped up on his display, showing Lance’s concerned face. 

“Allura said there was still signs of life here. We should at least go have a look or something.” He said quietly, sharing the same sombre feeling as Shiro. The screen had powered down before Shiro could respond, and out of the window, he saw Lance already clambering out of his lion. 

“You coming Shiro?” Came the crackly voice over the helmets comms system. 

XxXxXxX 

The rest of the planet was as empty as where they’d landed. The black and blue paladins walked through destroyed towns, finding maybe the odd plant but no signs of the original inhabitants. 

“Maybe Allura’s scanners were wrong,” Lance murmured, poking his head into another half-torn down shack. “This is the fourth village like this…” His voice trailed off as he stepped into the building. 

Shiro, not noticing the disappearance of the other man, kept walking forward. By the time they’d finished searching this area, they’d only have enough daylight for a couple of more villages if they were lucky. He checked the map Pidge had provided on his gauntlet, the deserted areas they’d already checked came up green, with everywhere else highlighted in red. 

“Lance. We’ve got time for two more villages. Lance?” When he received silence as an answer, he turned around. His eyes widened in shock, and he found himself automatically dropping into an offensive position. _Okay calm down… He can’t be far…_

Shiro was never more grateful for the thermal imaging option in his helmet than he was at that moment. He clambered to the top of one of the sturdier looking buildings, getting a clearer visual of the town. 

The helmet’s visor changed then, showing the structures around him to be an unnatural dark blue colour than the tan brown they actually were. “Lance!” The black paladin called over the comms. There wasn’t even a crackle in response. 

“Lance!” He shouted, hoping that his voice would carry over the town naturally as well as through their helmets. 

XxXxXxX 

Lance had just stepped into the building when his eyes caught sight of a shiny object in the corner. Allura had said to the two of them that this planet may have well been one of the first to be ransacked by the Galra, so seeing the thing there was odd. Surely if this place had been deserted for as long as that, everything would be dusty and broken. 

“Hello…?” He called out hesitantly, scanning the room. He removed his helmet, resting it on a large stone sitting on the floor. “Is there anyone here? I’m a paladin of Voltron, have you heard of us?” 

A small rustle alerted Lance to the presence of something else, and he instinctively reached for his bayard, plasma rifle forming just as quickly as it’d appeared. He twisted around, rifle raised to eye level. 

There was no attack though. 

Instead there was the smallest of squeaks, followed by a whine, and then crying. 

“What the quiznak?” 

The blue paladin walked closer to what he thought was the source of the noise, which so happened to be the corner which he’d seen the object that’d drawn him in there in the first place. 

“-nce!” 

It was a cryopod, similar to that Allura and Coran were in, but it was smaller. Much, much smaller. Roughly the size of a human child. The size of a baby. 

“Lance!” 

The call of his name shocked Lance upright from his stooped over position over the pod. “Shiro? Shiro!” 

XxXxXxX 

The thermal imaging had finally picked up Lance’s heat pattern, and Shiro was fast to move. “Lance!” He kept shouting, fearing that the worst had happened to him. The jetpack propelled him forward faster than running ever would, getting him to the shack which Lance had walked into. 

Seeing him unharmed, if just a little spooked, lifted a heavy weight off Shiro’s shoulders. He stepped forward, wrapping his arms tightly around the other man. “Oh my God Lance… Why didn’t you contact me?” He whispered. 

“I thought you were just outside,” Lance admitted. “I saw something, no, someone in here.” 

Shiro pulled back, frown furrowing his eyebrows. “You saw someone?” His eyes scanned the room, seeing nothing until they hit the corner. “Is that a-?” 

“A cryopod, yeah. I think there’s a kid inside.” The blue paladin moved back towards it, kneeling by its side. He reached out, gently pressing the top of the pod. The shield slowly dissolved. 

The crying was now full volume, the sound pulling at both men’s heartstrings. Acting on instinct, Lance reached into the pod and scooped the child into his arms, holding it close to his body. 

As if sensing his body heat, the child almost instantly calmed down and snuggled into his chest. As Lance slowly stood, Shiro made his way over. “You’re a natural at this.” He commented, smiling down at the other man. 

“Well I’ve got three younger siblings, and my mom couldn’t look after them the whole time by herself…” He looked up, meeting Shiro’s eyes as he spoke. “What are we going to do Shiro? We can’t leave her here, she’s got no one to look after her.” 

Shiro knew that tone. It was Lance’s pleading tone, something that didn’t come out very often but was very effective. “Lance we can’t raise a child. We can’t guarantee we’ll…” 

“At least let me look after her until we can find somewhere for her. Somewhere safe, away from all of this. Please.” 

The child opened its eyes then, the shining violet eyes standing out against the translucent blue colour of its skin. Had Shiro not known any better, he would’ve said this was a human child and not that of an alien race. 

It reached a small arm out, tapping Lance’s cheek gently with its two-fingered hand. The blue paladin cooed down at it, gently taking the offered hand and kissing the palm. 

The domesticity of the whole image was the final straw for Shiro. “Okay. It can stay, but when we find a safe planet you’ll have to let go.” He rested his hand on the other’s shoulder as he spoke those last few words. 

Lance wasn’t listening, not really. Hearing the fact he could look after the child was enough for him. 

XxXxXxX 

The pair had called ahead to the castle, saying they’d have another person with them when they arrived. After the lions reached their respective bays, Shiro got everyone to gather on the bridge before Lance arrived.

When the doors slid open, revealing Lance holding the child, a stunned silence covered the room. “We found her in a cryopod. I couldn’t leave her there.” 

“Are you keeping it?” 

“Keith.” Shiro scolded. 

“It’s a valid question.”

“You could’ve been more sensitive than that.” Pidge added. Allura stepped forward, gesturing to the blue paladin that she’d like to see the child. Lance refused to let go though, only loosening his tight grip in fear of hurting her. “She seems to be fine, considering the amount of time she was in the pod…” Allura said quietly. “Abandoned at such a young age too…” She looked up, smiling gently. “You’ll make a good father, Lance.” 

“Princess, don’t you think-” 

“The child can stay for as long as I deem fit,” she said briskly, shutting down whatever Coran was about to say. “She’ll make a wonderful addition to our little family.” 

Lance was brightening at Allura’s words. He could keep her. She was his daughter. He glanced around at the other paladins, gauging their reactions. Hunk was crying, which was somewhat typical of the gentle giant. Pidge didn’t seem phased by the news, but he knew her to be happy for him. Keith seemed to be in shock, but he’d get over it eventually. And Shiro… 

Shiro wasn’t staring at the child like the others. He was staring at Lance. That domestic feeling he’d had on the planet below the castle was back in full strength. He and Lance walked towards each other at the same time, big dopey grins on their faces. 

“What do you want to call her?” 

“That should be up to you.” 

The blue paladin looked down at the child in his arms. She was tired, eyes open but clearly fending off sleep. He pressed himself into Shiro’s side, sighing in content. “Natalia.” 

“Welcome to your new home, Natalia.”

**Author's Note:**

> So the ending's a little rushed, but I was late with this and I finished it at like 1am and I've got two more to write for days that have already gone by 
> 
> RIP me


End file.
